ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Astro Boy (comic)
Astro Boy is an American action-adventure comic book series loosely based on the original manga series of the same name (referred to as Mighty Atom in Japan). The comic takes place in the far future city of Ultima, where humans and robots co-exist. Characters Main *'Astro Boy' - a robotic fighting robot created as a duplicate of the deceased Tobio Tenma. Astro is rather absent-minded and carefree but packs quite the punch in battles. Recurring *'Professor Ochanomizu' - a fearless campaigner for robotic rights who is the head of the Ministry of Science. He is a father figure for Astro after he was abandoned. *'Dr. Umatorō Tenma' - Astro's creator and the father of the deceased Tobio who originally sees Astro as a mockery of his son but slowly warms up to him. *'Uran Tenma' - Tobio's sister who is quite fond of Astro and finds him incredibly interesting and neat. Despite this, she is rather tomboyish and mischievous. *'Kenichi '- Astro's best friend who is a rather intelligent and outgoing young boy that does everything in his power to help. Due to this, he is class president at his school. *'Spud '- a student who is on the bigger side and isn't very bright. Despite this though, he honestly does want to learn and improve himself and does everything he can to do so. *'Kiyoshi' - the main bully of the school who is always seen wearing an open jacket with the letter K on it. He is quite narcissistic and believes himself to be the best even compared to Astro. *'Natsuki' - a highly intelligent and shy young girl who wears large round glasses. She speaks incredibly quiet and doesn't like confrontations. *'Shunsaku Ban' - a private investigator who is incredible at his job. Due to this, Astro looks up to him quite a bit. *'The Robot Revolutionary Front', a team of out of date robots who attempt to overthrow humanity. Luckily, they aren't very good at it and are actually good friends with Astro. **'Sparx '- the leader of the group who acts far more important than he actually is. **'Robotsky' - a not very intelligent but incredibly strong member of the group. **'Mike the Fridge' - a literal talking fridge. *'Police Inspector Tawashi '- a rather arrogant, rude, and impolite man who has a distrust of robots and often gets into arguments with Shunsaku and Ochanomizu due to this. *'Cobalt' - Astro's "brother" who is a prototype version of him created by Dr. Tenma. Cobalt can match Astro in strength but his intelligence isn't nearly up to par, often forgetting the simplest of things. Antagonists *'Dai Fuji/The Director '- a person whose technophobia has turned to hatred for all robots. He is outspoken on this matter and secretly leads an anti-robot faction. *'The Blue Knight' - a rival of Astro's who despises humans and is the Robot Revolutionary Front's idol. He is known for being an incredible warrior and for saving robots from abusive owners. *'King' - a battle robot created with the ability to disobey the Three Laws of Robotics. He stands around nine-feet tall and wanders the land in search for his next big fight. *'Hamegg' - the ringleader of an underground robot fighting ring and a gang leader who is known for kidnapping robots and forcing them to fight in his underground ring. *'Devil Droid' - a robot created for the sole purpose of causing chaos. He is rather mad, always laughing and having a good time while he burns to buildings and fights people. *'Pluto' - a battle robot who was created to be the strongest robot in the world. To prove this fact, he was told to destroy all other battle robots. Pluto seems to not feel any emotion at all. *'Chochi Chochi Abana the Third' - Pluto's Sultan master who he is intensely loyal to. *'General Foxtrot '- a robot created to be an incredible army soldier, adopting a drill sergeant-like personality. However, he is rather anger-prone and sees everything as an act of war. *'Atlas' - another robot created with the ability to defy the Three Laws who was built to rival Astro in every way. Atlas is a rather large robot who is built with many of Astro's weapons. Issues #/Mighty Part One/ #/Mighty Part Two/ Trivia *The comic is one of the few American versions of Astro Boy to use the original Japanese names for the characters. *However, the comic does take many liberties with the source material. For example: **Uran is now a regular human. **Some characters have been redesigned. *Some characters specific to other Astro Boy media appear in the series. **In addition, characters are made up specifically for the series. *In the comic's world, the Three Laws of Robotics prevent a robot from harming a human. However, the villainous robots of the series take advantage of the fact they can harm humans non-directly. Category:Comics